


On a Roll?

by neuroticphysiologist



Series: Immediate Thunderbirds are Go Shorts [11]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, PAW Patrol Sea Patrol, Short One Shot, binge watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuroticphysiologist/pseuds/neuroticphysiologist
Summary: Gordon's in the lounge flipping through channels. Many featured movies he already watched, until one channel made him put down the remote.
Series: Immediate Thunderbirds are Go Shorts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726036
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	On a Roll?

**Author's Note:**

> This concept was made a long long time ago, bear with me, guys.

Gordon was alone in the lounge flipping through channels. Many featured movies he already watched, until one channel made him put down the remote.

_Oh, cool, an adventure on the beach!_

_Wait, that beach tower can transform into a boat? This is epic!_

He continued watching those seafaring adventures with these rescue pups. Well, binge watching Sea Patrol is on a roll!

The missions include a giant octopus with a poor eyesight looking for her tiny baby octopus, a mechanical shark, jellyfish jam at the pier and the marine animals were eating them all, pirate pups (which was one of his favorites), a boat stuck on the ice, and a narwhal (also his favorite). The subseries surely was Gordon's type.

He was still enjoying it four segments and six pieces of celery crunch bars (and a glass of pineapple juice) later.

He was almost at the last episode of the range, until Scott caught him enjoying the bits of the pups' mission.

"Oh, sorry, Scott. It just popped in."

Scott gave a smirk. His brother was watching cartoons again.

"No, really," Gordon said. "I was scanning through, and I found this. Look, it's a pirate ship! It can turn into a submarine!"

A pause.

"Okay then. Don't forget to clean up your mess after."

Gordon looked around. _Right, of course._

Scott was about to leave the lounge...

"Oh, by the way, Chase is my favorite."


End file.
